Sincerely, Adam Milligan
by RoseKenzie
Summary: In which Adam writes and receives letters from the cage. Also some chapters will just show Adam, Lucifer, and Michael in the cage. Because why not?
1. Chapter 1: Adam

Lol his came to me while Roleplaying..

* * *

WordCount: 150 words.

* * *

Adam grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, glared at Lucifer and Michael, and tucked himself away in a corner,

 _Dear Sam and Dean,_

 _You came back for me at the room, so why not now?_

 _You got Sam out.. So why am **I** still here? _

_Did you forget? I know you didn't know me very well,_

 _But I thought family was important. You said I was family.._

 _So why did you leave me here? Are you trying to get me out?_

 _Do you remember who I am? Do you remember that I **exist**?_

 _I am slightly upset that it's taking so long, I mean Sam was out practically as soon as we got here,_

 _It's been four years.. You've had four years.. Why am I still here? Do you even care?_

 _I hope you haven't forgotten,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your **brother**_ , _Adam._


	2. Chapter 2: Sam and Dean

Dean walked into the bunker to find a letter sitting on the table. "That's odd... SAM! WE HAVE A LETTER!" The writing across the front was an almost familiar scrawl. "A letter?" Sam walked into the kitchen and stood beside Dean. "Yeah." Dean opened the envelope and a piece of paper fell out, Dean and Sam quickly skimmed the message and looked at each other guiltily. "Sincerely, Adam Milligan..."  
Dean slammed his empty beer bottle down and watched as the bottle shattered, "GODDAMMIT!" Sam sighed and picked up the pieces and tossed them in the trash.  
"Dean! Calm down.. It's not _that_ bad, we just- We have a new priority okay?" Dean sighed slamming a hand on the table and gripping it so hard that Sam worried he would break it. "We're writing him back." "Dean that's not the be-" Sam started to say, "Dammit Sam, it's been **four** years. We are writing **our little brother** back, now." Sam sighed and agreed, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. Dean took them and started writing.

 _Hey Adam,_  
 _I'm sorry to say this but I nearly forgot, I guess part of me wanted to assume you'd gotten out,_  
 _and I didn't think to check on it._  
 _I am going to get you out, Adam._  
 _Family does matter, you weren't mistaken._  
 _You're my little brother, I didn't know you for most of my life, but you're family and that's what counts,_  
 _Are you okay? (I know you're in hell, but physically?)  
_ _I am so sorry that you are stuck in there..  
_ _We're going to get you out, you're going to be okay.  
_ _Sincerely, Dean.  
_  
 **Hi Adam,  
** **I'm sorry, I would've given anything for you to have been pulled out..  
Dean and I are going to get you out, Don't you worry.  
I don't know how long it will take, but It'll happen, just sit tight okay?  
If you need anything shoot us a message..  
I'm sorry Adam.  
 _Sincerely,_** _Sam._ __

* * *

_

So I'm not sure I like this one, The messages are a little.. Well.. Dull..  
I'm not channeling my inner Sam and Dean enough.. LOL, I guess it's easier to write Adam's because I can kinda fill in the blanks.. Anyways I hope you like it.  
XX Rose


	3. Chapter 3: Adam

Not really sure about how this one turned out, but aye, I'm gonna go with it.

* * *

Adam looked at the letter in his hands and carefully slid the envelope open, he pulled the letter out and read it eagerly, before rolling his eyes and half-heartedly placing it back into the envelope.. So they had forgotten, he glanced over at Lucifer and Michael and then back at the letter, At least his brother's were **not** psychotic, well not _that_ psychotic, two timing, lying, winged asshole's... So maybe Adam still held a grudge against Zachariah. And that grudge transferred a basic level of hate onto all the other angel's that weren't.. well.. Castiel, Gabriel, and Samandriel.. So maybe he didn't hate Luci and Michael, just thought they were off their rockers. But he was slipping off topic, they were going to get him out. He could tell them off for forgetting when he was out.. Adam frowned, surely it wasn't normal to be able to send _letters_ in the cage.. He shrugged, "So not my problem." Lucifer and Michael looked at him weirdly, "Whatever you say kiddo." Lucifer went back to attempting to whack his brother over the head with a foam sword, How did he even- Not even going to go there. It was not Adam's problem. He didn't care.


End file.
